creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Typingpenguin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban You were banned for using a slur, which is against the rules. Your ban will be over tomorrow. Please, next time you comment on a talkpage, for future reference, use a header and sign your posts with ~~~~. Thank you! :33 ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 13:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I saw your post about the story you are afraid about writing/posting, and it got closed. So I figured I'd say it here. It isn't ridiculous. Being paranoid isn't really a bad thing. But this, in particular, you have nothing to worry about. The idea sounds pretty creative and I'd love to see it come to life. No'one is going to come after you for writing it. But if fear gets the best of you and you don't feel comfortable dishing it out, don't worry. Fear is far from ridiculous. Aiden Sineater (talk) 06:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 20:20, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:27, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I just read Anesthesia. Great work. I tend to confine most of my reading on the Wiki to the weird category. This is because I'm looking for neat, mind bending and twisted stuff like that. Keep up the good work. P.S. Was Forest in an oven at the end? That bit seemed a little unclear to me. Nosaelg (talk) 04:44, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Nosaelg EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:11, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story Thanks for reading our quality standards, before messaging me. That being said, your story was deleted for failing to meet our standards for the reasons outlined below: Starting with the basics, upon initial viewing, your story was a wall of text when I began reading it. You did correct the issue later, but you still left a majority of your paragraphs indented which causes white box errors and makes text unreadable. Capitalization: "Stan noticed too. “Are you okay?” He (he) asked immediately." (dialogue tags do not need capitalization), " This was starting too (sic) look like some shit straight out of the X-Files So (so) instead we just drove to the nearest police station, and reluctantly told them everything that happened.", etc. Punctuation: "When she got in(comma missing) I finally got a good look at her, and that only added to the strangeness.", "she simply replied, “I just want to go home,”. (punctuation is not needed outside of quotations) Fair enough", etc. Wording issues: "Had (I) known what was going to happen next I probably would have just drove off.", "Turtlenecks and skirts aren’t really all the rage these days, especially ones covered in holes. (awkwardly worded)", "Threatened, she said she rain (ran), and lost him in the fog", "I stopped the car, and Stand (Stan) and I searched my entire vehicle for her.", "Our first instance (instinct) was to call the police, to no avail(comma missing) our phones were dead in spite of having a full charge just minutes ago.", etc. Story issues: "It was just about a year ago, that I learned the hard way why you never pick up strangers." The opening feels abrupt. It almost comes across like it's missing an introduction that eases the readers into the story. (More on the premise later). Story issues cont.: "At the first mention of the police station she immediately gunned it down. (I'm not really sure what you're implying here. The only instances of the phrasing, "gun it down" I've heard always implies gunfire. Being more specific might help clear up the story and help it be more effective.)" Story issues end: Unfortunately, this is a story that's been told on multiple occasions (it also happened to be an early episode of Supernatural so that tends to detract from its effectiveness.) I actually can recall a number of creepypastas that tell this story more-or-less (adding and subtracting a few details) on this site, which really robs the story of its effectiveness. I'm sorry, but there are quite a lot of issues here, compound that with a story that has been told a number of times and you have something that doesn't meteor quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:07, August 19, 2017 (UTC)